


Bad Day Made Better:

by bluebloodslover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Parent Adventures Of Jamie & Eddie Reagan: [2]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Bad Days, Children, Daughters, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Friendship, General, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, Lollipops, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Office, Outing, Police Stations, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Resting, Swearing, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/bluebloodslover100781
Summary: *Summary: Jamie, & his daughter, Mary, are on their way to the 5-4, to see Danny, as he & his partner, as they are finishing up their tour, They are having a bad day, Will the father/daughter duo make it better?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!* *Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	

*Summary: Jamie, & his daughter, Mary, are on their way to the <i><b>5-4</b></i>, to see Danny, as he & his partner, as they are finishing up their tour, They are having a bad day, Will the father/daughter duo make it better?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Officer Jamie Reagan was on his way inside of the <b><i>5-4</i></b>, with his three year old daughter, Jo-Danielle Reagan, They were gonna surprise his older brother, First Grade Detective Danny Reagan, & his partner, Detective Maria Baez, They walked in on Danny having an outburst, & Maria was doing everything possible to calm him down, before he strokes out from the stress. "Danny, It's gonna be okay, We will find a way to get this son of a bitch", The Pretty Detective said soothingly, as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

"No we won't, We busted our asses, Cause it was needed, I mean all of that hard work down the drain for what, huh, For what ?!", he exclaimed, & he calmed down a bit, & asked, "What would make this day better ?", The Young Reagan spoke up, "I have something", & he & Jo went up to them, He handed over his little girl trustfully to his brother, who busy not trying to smile, "Hey, I wanted to stay steamed, I liked being steamed", as he looked at his niece, who cried, "Unca Danny !", The Gruff Detective hugged her close to him, "Come here, My Angel", & Jamie & Maria smiled, as they looked on.

 

  
"She's a charmer," Maria declared, as she took in the sight of her goddaughter, & honorary niece making her partner feel better, "Works like a charm", Jamie winked at her, & Danny smiled, & said, "What are you doing here, Kid ?", "Well, Eddie needed some rest, after cooking dinner, so me & Jo went over the number flash cards, that you got her for her birthday, I told her that if she gets them all right, We will get ice cream, So we stopped here first, Hoping you two would like to join us ?", he asked hopefully.

 

"Sorry, Kid, I would love an rain check, But we got this troublesome case, So, We have to finish it before we leave," Danny said regretfully, & Baez said agreeing & concurring with her partner & friend had just said, "Come on, Ice cream, & then you can come play with us", Jamie said encouragingly, "Ice cream ?", Mary said, as she gave them the "puppy" eyes, The Two Detectives felt like that they are about to break, & it's all caused by a three year old.

 

  
Lieutenant Dee Ann Carver heard everything that was going on, & grabbed a jar of the lollipops that she brought in with her, "What's going on ?", Jamie stood in routine stance, & saluted, "Ma'am, Sorry, We were just visiting, Hoping that the detectives can have a break for a half hour", The Portly Woman said waving a dismissive hand, "When you are out of uniform, You don't have to salute," He relaxed, & she focused her attention on the little girl besides her father, "Hello, Miss Jo, How are you doing today ?", "Good, We go ice cream", "Yum, That's sounds like fun", & she took the jar, & put in front of the little girl, "Would you like a lollipop ?", "Can Papa, Unca Danny, Auntie Maria have one too ?", "Sure, You pick one for each of them too", she said with a chuckle, The Little Girl got four lollipops out, & passed them out, "Thank you, Pumpkin", Danny said with a smile, as she handed a cherry one to him.

 

"Yummy, Blue is my favorite, Thank you, Baby", Maria said with a smile, as she & Danny put theirs in their coat pockets, "Here, Babe, I will keep yours with mine, So, It doesn't get lost", he put her orange with his grape, into his pocket too, & she turned to the lieutenant, "Thank you, 'Tenant", Dee addressed her detectives, "Go on, This case will be here in the morning, You guys deserve a night of fun with family, I am heading out too, See you tomorrow", & they all went their separate ways, Maria & Danny felt their bad day was made better.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
